Vanilla Scented
by AngelBabyGirl
Summary: Look what the bird dragged in....a Vanilla! But is this girl holding back something? Is Beastboy falling headoverheels for her? Why am I asking all these questions?
1. Chapter 1: Colors of the Wind

**Chapter 1**

A girl sat on the hard cement staring at the wall in front of her. The wall held a beautiful mosaic. A river passed through a green valley full of pine trees. In the valley was golden wheat. On the grassy part, a bobcat and a bush plentiful with berries. In the river, an otter jumped from the water. A heron stood at the shore of the river. In the background was a snow peaked mountain. Above the mountain was a cloud about to storm. A bird, an eagle was swooping from the mountain. A faded face of a howling wolf seemed to be howling at a blue moon. The sky was a copper white.

The girl had creamy tan hair that reached down to the end of her shoulder blades. She had crystal blue eyes. She wore tattered clothes. She was barefoot and she was covered in dirt from head to foot.

She smiled to herself. She painted the mosaic and she sat there admiring it. She painted it, but with no ordinary paint and brush.

At that moment a boy walked by the alley. He stopped to look at her.

He had ebony spiked hair. His eyes were covered by a mask, but if they were pulled off, his eyes would have held curiosity. He was always curious. He wore a yellow cape around his neck, and a spandex-like suit.

He walked over to the girl and sat next to her. She new someone sat next to her, but didn't turn to face the stranger. "That painting, did you paint it?" He asked.

"You could say that." Her voice was like something out of a dream. It was soft, yet you could understand what she was saying.

"It's beautiful," the boy commented. The girl faced him, her face playing a small smile.

"Thanks." They sat there in silence for a while. The boy noted that he smelled a vanilla scent in the air.

"I'm Vanilla," Vanilla spoke.

"Robin." There was silence again. It felt like an eternity.

"You forgot the wind," Robin said.

"Excuse me?"

"The wind. This painting portrays that song "Colors of the Wind" right?"

Vanilla smiled more. "Right. I didn't think you'd get that."

"My mother used to sing it to me. See you've got the creatures, and everything else, but I don't see the colored winds." Vanilla faced the painting again.

"That's my little secret." More silence. There was no need for talking about the painting. It spoke for itself.

"I paint to pass the time," Vanilla spoke. Robin looked at her. "To pass the very little time anybody has on this earth. The time between birth and death." She didn't look back at Robin, but he could see tears welling up in her eyes. Tears of all the colors of the world. "I've been living on the streets. I ran away. Away from my hell called home."

Robin's eyes softened. He didn't want her to relive whatever disaster she had faced, but his curiosity got to him. "What happened?"

The tears started to stream down her face. "He abused me. But not just me, my mother also. She left about a month ago. Ever since, he abused me every night. Didn't matter if I was good or bad, he did it."

"You must trust a lot of people with that."

"Not a lot of people have talked to me. You're the first person I've told about this." She looked at him and put on a small smile. "'Cause I know I can trust you."

He smiled back. "If you need a place to stay, you can stay with me for however long you need."

"Your parents won't mind?"

"I don't live with my parents."

"Grandparents? Aunt and Uncle?"

Robin shook his head. "I live with my friends. A group of superheroes called the Teen Titans."

"Never heard of them."

"Really?"

"As really, really can get." Robin smiled more.

"Come on." He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. Once she stood up he could see that her clothes, mainly shorts were impossibly small. _We'll need to go shopping,_ he thought.

As they walked out of the alley way Vanilla said, "So you sure they won't mind me staying for a while?"

"As sure, as sure can get," Robin playfully mimicked. His punishment was a playful punch in the arm.

And as the two teens walked towards the Titans island, the beautiful mosaic blew away into the wind. Mixing the beautiful colors of the wind.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Chapter 2**

"I'm gonna pass ya, I'm gonna beat ya, and baby, I'm gonna..." Cyborg, a half machine half human, stared blankly at the screen in front of him as it read:

Congratulations Player 2! You Won! "He beat me."

A green child sitting next to Cyborg put a smirk on. He dropped the controller and jumped up onto the half circle couch. "Oh ya! Who's the man? That's right, it's Beast Man! Come on now, get funky!"

The green changeling continued jumping on the couch, turning into various animals with each bounce. Finally he plopped right back down smirking at Cyborg, who was pouting at the moment.

"I want a rematch!"

"Ooh, sorry dude. The Beast Dude don't do no rematches, yo."

"Beast Boy, stop foolin' around! I want a rematch, and I want it now!"

"You might as well save your breath," a girl with violet eyes and hair spoke up from her spot. She sat on the floor, Indian style, reading one of her favorite books. Her name was Raven. Without looking up from her book, she continued, "'Cause like he said, 'the Beast Dude don't do no rematches."

"Yo. You can't forget the yo, Raven!"

"Whatever."

"Most glorious friends, please stop the fighting, for I am frightened that it shall, how you say 'wreak havoc' on our most glorious friendship," A beautiful girl with long red hair and emerald eyes said as she walked into the game room. "Is it not just a game?"

"Ya, Starfire, but it's more fun this way."

"As you wish," Starfire shrugged and sat down in a seat next to the still arguing boys...and Raven.

"Why do you always have to be so mysterious?" Beast Boy yelled at Raven.

"Why do you always have to be so annoying?" She yelled back.

"Dude, Beast Boy! I want that rematch you little green munchkin!"

"Who you callin' a munchkin?" Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex. He roared, towering over the other three Titans.

The swish of the door was heard and all noise stopped and looked at the figure coming into Titans Tower. Robin stepped in with something hiding behind him. Robin looked at the Titans in front of him. "Beast boy." Beast boy immediately morphed back into human form. "Thank You. OK, guys I want you to meet someone. She'll be staying here for a while so be friendly. Everyone meet Vanilla."

Vanilla stepped out a little from her hiding spot, just enough to show herself. Everyone put on a smile, even Raven. Beast boy had the biggest smile of all of them. _She's beautiful!_ He thought.

"Oh, this is most glorious!" Starfire flew over to Vanilla.

"You can fly?"

"As also other things! Now, I abound with questions. Where do you come from? What is your favorite color? And would you like to be my friend?"

"Earth, every color, and most definitely."

"Oh, joy! Welcome, new friend!" Starfire squeezed Vanilla in a giant bear hug.

"Ok, Star, that's enough." Starfire let go and Vanilla gave a gasp of air.

"That's Starfire. She's friendly to everyone. She comes from Tammeran."

"Cool."

Robin pointed to Raven. "That's Raven."

_"How's it going?" _Raven telepathed.

_"Great so far." _ Vanilla thought back. _"So I guess this is your power."_

"Actually I have other powers, but how did you..."

"I was just thinking that question, you probably just read it."

"Oh."

"She comes from Azarath," Robin explained. He pointed to Cyborg.

"That's Cyborg."

"Rock on it's good to meet you girl," he greeted.

"Dido. Cool machinery, by the way."

"Thanks."

Robin pointed to Beast boy. "And that is Beast boy."

"Dude, it's Beast Dude!" He came over to Vanilla. "But you can call me Beast Boy or BB, if you want." Beast boy turned into a small green kitten and leapt on her shoulder. He rubbed against her neck sending her into a giggle fit.

"Stop. That tickles." She said between laughs.

The kitten jumped down and morphed into Beast boy again.

"So you can morph into any animal?"

"Any animal you name."

"How 'bout a zebra?"

"Green with black stripes or black with green stripes?" He joked. She giggled.

"Ok that's enough tiger," Cyborg joked.

"I'm no tiger, but now I am." Beast boy morphed into a tiger. Vanilla giggled again, then bent down and stroked the tiger's fur.

"You're funny," she whispered in its ear. She stood up again and Beast boy turned human again, blushing a considerable amount of crimson.

"So if you don't mind me asking, do you have any super powers?" Cyborg asked.

Vanilla responded, "No, I wish."

"Come friend. We must go to the mall of shopping to buy you new clothes."

"I don't have any money."

"That's ok," Robin spoke up. "We'll buy them for you."

"Oh, no. I can't let you do that for me."

"It's perfectly fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Vanilla and the Teen Titans arrived at the mall at 5:00. They entered the mall and they all agreed the boys do their thing while the girls shopped for clothes.

Starfire immediately wanted to go to the most girly store in the mall, Limited Too. Both Raven and Vanilla immediately disagreed.

Starfire then asked to go to the second girly store, the third, forth, and fifth. All were denied by Raven and Vanilla, mostly Raven.

"But friends, we must choose a store that portrays our girly nature."

"Not on my life," Raven said.

"Star, why not just go to a store like, that one?" Vanilla pointed to a store colored black on the outside with white dots. It looked like a night sky.

Above the door frame were the words Mother Nature's Clothing. They were painted yellow with green fields.

Starfire pondered over the appearance for a while before nodding. The girls entered the store.

Meanwhile the boys were hanging out in the food court. They sat at a table eating pizza. Cyborg had the meat lovers, Beastboy had the crust and tofu, and Robin had pepperoni. Beastboy had just finished his 6th slice and was pressuring the two boys.

"Come on, we need to go to a store before the girls come back!"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Robin asked, taking a bite of his 4th slice.

"He wants to buy something for Vanilla."

"How'd you know?"

"Come on man, it is so obvious."

Beastboy's face fell in defeat. "Please don't tell her. I want it to be a surprise."

"All right man, just wait till we're done with our pizzas. Here," Cyborg said, handing Beastboy a five. "Go buy one of those Neopets you like from McDonalds to entertain yourself."

Beastboy's face lit up and he raced over to McDonalds.

He came back and gave the change to Cyborg. He tried ripping the package open but failed. He put his mouth over it and tore it open. He took the neopet out of its package under the table so the other two titans couldn't see what it was. His eyes widened at the neopet he held in his hands.

"So," Cyborg said, "Wadya get?" Beastboy looked at them and smiled.

"Kiko!" He cried as he showed them the cute little blue kiko.

The two boys sighed.

"No," Raven said for the 12th time. She had been sitting on a lime green chair for the past half hour watching Vanilla model off pajamas. They hadn't even gotten to the actual clothes. The whole time Starfire had been picking out hot pink pajamas that neither Raven or Vanilla liked, but Starfire had insisted on her trying them.

Vanilla had just modeled off a hot pink top, and hot pink capri-bottoms with frills around the cuff of the pants. On the shirt it had a crown with gems on the top of it. Across the crown were the words, "I didn't ask to be a princess, but if the crown fits...".

"I agree with Raven," Vanilla stated, returning to the changing stall. "These are just too girly for me."

She came back out with her clothes on and went back to looking at pajamas. Her eyes caught sight of something she couldn't refuse. "Found something," she said heading back to the changing stall. A few moments later she emerged into sight wearing dark clothing.

They were a midnight blue. The top was short sleeved. It held stars all over it. Toward the top of it, colored gold, were the words "Heaven's Daughter".

The pants were silk and they reached down to the floor. It had stars all around it.

"Now that I can stand to look at," Raven stated.

"But friends, is it not gloomy in appearance?" Asked Starfire.

"Not really, Star. See, it has the words Heaven's Daughter on it. That's girly, but it has the scenery of a night time sky, so it fits everyone's liking." Vanilla said.

"Exactly."

Starfire just shrugged as she waited for Vanilla to change back so they could go looking for clothes.

"Beastboy, where are you taking us?" Wined Cyborg as Beastboy pulled him and Robin by their wrists.

"I need you to help me choose a gift for Vanilla."

"But where are you taking us?"

"To the glass store."

"The what?"

"That glass store where they have little colored glass figures."

"That really expensive store?"

"It's not all expensive. Some of the figures can be less that twenty dollars."

The three boys entered a store called Glass Galore and Beastboy immediately began to look around the store. "Do you think Vanilla likes dragons?" Beastboy asked, picking up a small purple dragon figure. Cyborg ran over to Beastboy and jerked the figure out of his hands before it fell to the floor.

"How about Robin and I handle the glass." He said putting the figure back in its place.

He was right of course. Beastboy in a glass store would eventually end up wreaking havoc not to mention causing mortal destruction and big catastrophes. Which would end up in causing Cyborg or Robin to pay big bucks.

Beastboy scanned the shop for the perfect gift. His eyes locked upon a shelf on the opposite side of the shop.

"That one!" He pointed at the shelf before running over to it. The other two boys followed.

Beastboy stood in front of the most beautiful sight the boys had encountered. There on the mahogany shelf was a medium sized glass artwork. Two baby pink humming birds seemed to fly toward each other though plastered to a three-inch thick glass rope in the shape of a C. Little green glass leaves were scattered along the C.

Beastboy's eyes were as wide as saucers, shining at the sight of the beautiful piece of artwork. The other two boys looked doubtfully at each other, both thinking the same thing. How much money would they have to pay for this?

Robin walked toward the glass figure and looked at the little, white piece of paper hanging from it. A smile grew on his face. "Well if you think Vanilla will like it, you can get it."

"What!" Cried Cyborg, staring at Robin in disbelieve. "Something like this should cost at least 100 dollars!"

"Relax, Cyborg, there's a sale. It's only $35."

Cyborg sighed. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

The three girls emerged from the clothes store with arms filled with bags. Not only did Vanilla get the things she needed, but the two other Titans bought the things they wanted. All clothes were normal. The three girls looked around. Not seeing the boys, they sat down in a nearby bench.

After twenty minutes passed, Starfire said, "Friends, since the boys are taking a while in joining us, will you not join me in getting a cold drink at the little shop of heavenly lights and male deer?"

Vanilla glanced at Raven for an explanation. "I think she means Starbucks."

Vanilla looked back at Starfire who had now stood up, a smile playing on her face. "Sure, why not, Star."

Raven sighed and slowly nodded. The trio stood and made their way Starbucks.

As they entered the shop, the aroma of coffee filled their minds. They walked to the counter and made their orders. Raven got a tall sized herbal tea, Starfire asked for a grande sized Java Chip Frapiccino, and Vanilla got a grande sized Caramel Frapiccino.

As they waited for their order to be filled, the three girls sat at a circular booth and began chatting away. Not ten minutes had passed before their orders had been called and they collected their drinks.

The girls had finished half of their drinks when the three boys joined them at their booth.

"Where did you guys go?" Asked Raven staring at the three boys who looked overly suspicious.

"You know. Looking around. Didn't buy anything. Just lost track of time." Beastboy said, trying to not give anything away.

"Right," Vanilla smirked.

"C'mon, guys, we need to go back to Titans Tower." There goes Robin again, being all commanding.

"Yah, I need to get a shower, if that's alright."

"Of course. Until you feel you need to leave, anything in the Tower we share with you."


	3. Chapter 3: Just a little Romance

**Hey y'all here's chapter 3. Hope you like it and a big thanx to all the reviews for the first two. Even though there was only one, but hey, at least I have 1 fan for the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, blah blah blah. I do however own Vanilla, so no stealing!...without my permision.**

**Vanilla: Can we get on with the story?**

**Me: Oh, you just want to because it's about you. Geez you need to learn patience. So without further a do, I give you Chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

Vanilla stepped out of the warm shower and wrapped a cream towel around her. She hummed to herself as she picked up a brush from the counter and started brushing her hair. She looked at the fogged up mirror and smiled. With her index finger she wrote the words: Home is where your heart is.

She turned on the air conditioning and in a few minutes the fogged up windows were no more. Vanilla continued brushing her hair and changed into her new pajamas. After replacing the brush and towel, she walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

Raven sat at the table reading a book called Out Of the Darkness. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games as usual. Vanilla sat down next to Raven and watched the boys play. She couldn't help but watch Beastboy. She had grown to have what seemed as a school girl crush on the little changeling. Raven seemed interested.

In a small voice so only she and Vanilla could hear, she said, "How is it that every girl that comes into this building develops a crush on Beastboy?"

Vanilla looked over at the dark girl. "I do not have a crush on Beastboy."

"You forgot I can read minds. I know how you're feeling."

"Fine, but please don't tell him."

"Trust me, he'd be delighted if I told him."

"Why?"

"He likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"You ask a lot of questions. The last time he acted this way, he had a huge crush on a girl who betrayed us and worked for an evil man and nearly destroyed us and took over Jump City."

"Oh, that's horrible."

"You get used to it."

Vanilla looked around the room. "Where's Robin and Starfire?"

"Probably making out in one of their rooms."

"Weird."

The girls talked a while longer until the boys got bored with their game and Beastboy asked, "Hey, you guys wanna watch Scary Movie 4 with us?"

"Sure," Vanilla answered.

"Whatever."

The two girls walked over to the couch and sat down. Beastboy and Raven were on the outside and Vanilla and Cyborg were on the inside. Beastboy blushed, but started the movie.

About halfway through the movie Raven and Cyborg went to bed. Vanilla was getting freaked out by the movie and was clinging to Beastboy. Beastboy didn't care. Truthfully he liked having a girl close to him. He wasn't freaked out by the movie. He had seen it a million times before.

By the time the movie was over, Beastboy couldn't turn it off. The two were fast asleep. Beastboy had his head against the armrest and was closest to the edge of the couch. Vanilla had her head rested on his chest. Both were in serenity as the rays of the full moon shown brightly down on them; the rays cascading down their bodies.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Should we wake them up?" Vanilla heard the whispers of the other Titans.

"No, look how adorable they look together."

"Beastboy hasn't been this happy since Terra. They deserve like this." Vanilla knew that voice. It was Raven's.

"Look, if no one is gonna wake them, I'm gonna," Robin said with a bucket in his hands.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties!" He declared, pouring the bucket on them, which happened to be filled with ice cold water.

"Ah!" Beastboy jumped from his position and fell on the floor.

"Now that was cruel!" Vanilla exclaimed, "**I** was awake!"

"Oops, sorry."

Raven shot a death glare at Robin who didn't notice. Beastboy went into his room and Vanilla went into hers and changed into warm, dry clothes. **(A/N: Vanilla is using Terra's old room)**

While Vanilla was in her room reading, Beastboy was in his room trying to think of how to ask Vanilla out on a date. Suddenly he got an idea. **(A/N: It has nothing to do with hamsters. ; D )**

Vanilla heard a knock on her door. She placed the book she was reading down, rolled out of bed, and answered the door. She looked around, but no one was there.

"Hello?" She called, but no one answered.

She was about to go back into her room when her eyes caught sight of a package on the floor wrapped messily in silver wrapping paper. Curiously, she picked it up and walked back into her room. She sat back down on her bed and opened it.

A piece of paper fell out and she read:

I know I haven't known you that long, but I wanted to give you this and see if you'd, I don't know, wanna go out somewhere tonight? Tell me if you do. In fact tell me if you don't either. You know what I mean.

BB

Vanilla looked down at the crystal glass sculpture and smiled to herself. No one had ever been this nice to her as the Teen Titans have. She owed them big time for this. She gently picked up the sculpture and placed it on her bedside table. Then she jumped from her bed, ran out her door, and ran to Beastboy's room.

Vanilla knocked gently on Beastboy's door, eager to tell him her answer. Beastboy opened the door and barely said "Hey" before Vanilla threw her arms around him.

"Yes!"

Beastboy's eyes brightened and he swung her around before placing her down again.

"Cool! Where should we go?"

**I know, it's cheezy, but this was the best I could do. I had writers block for this chapter and when I have writers block, it usually lasts months and by then I have more than two dozen other story ideas. Anyway, if you don't like romance, don't read the next chappie.**

**C girl**


	4. Chapter 4: The Date pt 1

**Hey y'all it's me. Hope you like chap 4. And hopeful star chaser, I lied. Action starts on chap 5. **

**Vanilla and BB: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Me: oh, you just want to get on your date. here's chap 4**

**disclaimer: The only thing I own is Vanilla, so stop bothering!**

**Chapter 4**

Vanilla gently brushed her tan hair, singing a soft, happy tune. She stopped brushing and placed the brush back on her vanity. She took the violet hair band off her wrist and pulled her hair into a loose side ponytail. She looked up at the mirror and, after a moments decision, took a violet ribbon from a mahogany box at the corner of her vanity.

She wrapped the ribbon around her ponytail and walked over to her closet. "Your touches, they just take my breath away. When we're together, nothing could ever be better. Don't you know that I have never, never had it so good, never had it so, never had it so good," she sang as she pried through her clothes.

She settled on a pair of jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt where the top overlapped, and white Laurel wedges. She looked herself in the mirror and decided it was fine.

She and Beastboy had decided to go to the movies. They were seeing Harry Potter 4. **(YAY!)**

Vanilla walked out of her room after grabbing her wallet and quickly putting in hoops. Beastboy was waiting for her in the kitchen, talking to Robin.

He was wearing jeans and a black hoodie. His hair was normal and he wore black tennis shoes. "Hey," he said when he noticed she was there.

"Hey, sorry if I kept you waiting long," she said blushing.

"No, it's fine. I just got here."

"Careful with the bike, alright?" Robin said, throwing Beastboy the keys to his motorcycle.

"Bike?" Vanilla asked interested.

"Um, yah. Robin said we could use his motorcycle," Beastboy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Wicked. Come on we're gonna be late for the movie." Vanilla grabbed him by the elbow and the two walked out the door.

"We'll be back at ten!" Beastboy shouted just as Vanilla shut the door.

The other Titans waited inside as they heard the motorcycle start up, head out of the driveway, and crash! **(J/K there was no crash)**

"So who wants to watch a movie?" Cyborg asked, waving a DVD in his hand.

Beastboy started up the motorcycle and headed out of the driveway. As soon as they were about to hit water, he pushed a button and a bridge appeared. They drove off to the movie.

They arrived at the theater and Beastboy parked the motorcycle with ease. After locking it up and storing the helmets in the storage compartment, the two made their way to the ticket booth. "Two for Harry Potter 4 please."

"That'd be eleven dollars and seventy-three cents." Beastboy paid for the tickets.

"Enjoy the show."

Vanilla and Beastboy went inside and gave the ticket person the tickets. "I'll buy the snacks," Vanilla said. "What do you want?"

"Um, how about popcorn and a coke."

Vanilla smiled. "I'll get a jumbo size and we'll share."

"Ok."

Vanilla bought the popcorn, Beastboy's coke, her coke, and a pack of M&Ms. They walked to the room Harry Potter was playing and took their seats in the middle row.

"Umm, I'm afraid to bring this up, but Raven said that all most every new girl that enters the tower starts to have a crush on you."

"Um, well there was only one other girl besides you."

"Who?"

"Her name was Terra. She was a very gifted girl with the power of earth."

"Terra? I know her!"

"Really?"

"Yah, she….she was beaten as a child. I lived next door to her."

"That must be the reason."

"What?"

"She ran away from us when she thought she couldn't control her powers. She began working for a villain named Slade and almost destroyed us. I guess it was because she felt loved at Slade's."

"I'm sorry," Vanilla whispered turning her head to the floor.

Beastboy looked over at her and put his index finger under her chin, turning it towards him.

"Don't be. As far as I'm concerned, you're here and that's all that matters." He smiled and she returned it.

"Hey, you wanna know what I do when I have M&Ms and popcorn?" she asked.

She poured the packet of M&Ms into the popcorn. "Try it."

Beastboy put his hand in the popcorn, took out a hand full, and popped it in his mouth. After a minute of chewing he said, "Hey, this is pretty good!"

The movie started and the two happily watched the movie.

Two and a half hours later, Beastboy and Vanilla walked out of the theater. "That was awesome!" Vanilla shouted.

"I agree," Beastboy stated, looking at his watch. "We still have a half hour before we have to go back home, wanna go to the park?"

"Sure."

The two hopped on the motorcycle and drove off to the park.

Vanilla and Beastboy were walking through the park on the cobblestone pathway. They were laughing.

"I liked the part where Ron had to put his hand on Professor McGronagal's waist and Ron's like 'Huh?'" Beastboy said.

"Well, I like the part where Mad-Eye had turned Malfoy into a ferret and was bobbing him up and down and Professor McGronagal is like 'What are you doing?' and Mad-Eye's like 'teaching.' Then a little bit later she's like 'We never use transfiguration as a punishment on students. I'm sure Dumbledore told you that.' and he's all 'he might have mentioned it.'"

They laughed again and were silent. "I love night's like these," Beastboy said, breaking the silence. Vanilla looked up. It was a clear night so you could see all the stars. "It's on night's like these when I see how nature is so vast."

Vanilla smiled then looked down at her feet. "Beastboy, I have a confession."

**Cliffie! ooh, what's her confession? you'll have to find out. oh, and sorry for the spoilers for a part of Harry Potter 4. couldn't think of another movie. **

**C girl**


	5. Chapter 5: The Date pt 2

**Hiya! It's me, obviously. I probably lost you on the Harry Potter part last chappie, but if you're still here, that's great! Anyway, Hannah, I didn't lie i have the START of action on this chappie. **

**Vanilla and Beastboy: must we go through this again?**

**Me: no it's ok, i'm almost done**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill by now...I hope. I swear I do NOT OWN Colors of the Wind in the movie Pocahantas**

**Here's chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

_Before: They laughed again and were silent. "I love night's like these," Beastboy said, breaking the silence. Vanilla looked up. It was a clear night so you could see all the stars. "It's on night's like these when I see how nature is so vast."_

_Vanilla smiled then looked down at her feet. "Beastboy, I have a confession."_

Beastboy looked at her questioningly. "What is it?" Vanilla looked up and smiled a little.

"You know how I said I didn't have powers?"

"Yah," Beastboy said, excitement building up. He knew what was coming.

"Well, I…I do." Vanilla blushed.

Beastboy smiled. "That's awesome! What's your power?"

Vanilla laughed a little and began to sing.

"You think you own whatever land you land on.

The earth is just a dead thing you can claim.

But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

Vanilla took his hand and led him to a spot where they could see children laughing and playing while their parents watched carefully.

"You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you.

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,"

She led him down the path.

"You'll learn things you never knew

You never knew."

She gestured up to the sky and Beastboy looked up and saw an amazing event. First he saw a wolf's head a little below the moon.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,"

Then a bobcat appeared and grinned.

"Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"

She turned back to him.

"You need to sing with all the voices of the mountain.

You need to paint with all the colors of the wind,"

A swirl of blues, purples, greens, and all the colors of the world wound around them, capturing them in a cosmic tunnel.

"You need to paint with all the colors of the wind."

It broke free and she grabbed his hand and started running.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest."

She stopped at a bush with blueberries growing on them.

"Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth."

They ran further when Beastboy tripped and rolled down a short hill.

"Come roll in all the riches all around you," she sang on the top of the hill, trying not to laugh and ruin the song. "And for once, never wonder what they're worth."

She slid down on both feet next to Beastboy, helping him up.

"The rain storm and the river are my brothers."

Beastboy knew what was coming next so he changed into the animals as she sang them.

"The heron and the otter are my friends."

She bent down and hugged him as he changed back to normal.

"And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends."

They looked at the sky and saw the wolf again.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon."

This time an eagle appeared.

"Or let the eagle tell you where it's been?"

The wind picked up and flowers on nearby trees flew off and encircled them.

"You need to sing with all the voices of the mountain,

You need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You need to paint with all the colors of the wind."

She gestured to a tall tree.

"How high does the sycamore grow?

If you cut it down, then you'll never know."

She looked at him and smiled.

"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,

Or whether we are white or copper skin.

You need to sing with all the voices of the mountain,

You need to paint with all the colors of the wind.

You can own the earth and still all you'll own is earth until"

A group of violet butterflies on nearby flowers flew around them.

"You can paint with all the colors

Of the wind."

They were about an inch from kissing when they heard screams of terror coming from the group of people. The butterflies flew away in fright.

"We'd better see what's going on," Beastboy said sadly. Vanilla just nodded and the two ran towards the commotion.

**Haha another cliffie! sorta.anyway there is one more song later or two can't garentee anything. Again I do not own Colors of the Wind.**

**C girl**


End file.
